Pop Quiz
by circewitch
Summary: Sirius startles Hermione in the halls of the Order's Headquarters. Rated for later chapters. SLASH/HET PAIRINGS hr/sb, hr/rl, sb/rl, sb/hr/rl


First Posted Mon 20 August 2007

Title: Pop Quiz

Date Started: 03-2006

Status: Ongoing

Rating: currently intended to be 17+ in later chapters

Pairings: hr/sb, hr/rl, sb/rl, sb/hr/rl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely related to Harry Potter. If I did…well, it certainly wouldn't be considered a children's book, that's for sure.

A calloused hand clamped itself over her mouth before she could utter a sound. An arm pulled her back by her waist so she was flush against a wiry body. A lock of hair brushed against her ear as the man behind her leaned forward, his breath ghosting against her cheek.

"Be a good girl, Hermione. We wouldn't want to wake anyone up, now would we?" The voice was raspy with disuse and unmistakably familiar.

A whimper escaped her which caused the man to tighten his grasp on the young girl.

"What did I just say? Not one sound, do you hear? Not one."

Hermione gave a slight nod and the hand eased up a bit. She glanced around the hallway as best she could with her limited line of vision, searching for a sign of anyone still awake. There was none.

"The middle of the hall really isn't suitable for…a conversation. Let's go over here."

The arm around her waist disappeared and a hand found its way to the small of her back, guiding her to the open door to her left. Hermione could barely move her feet for the anxiety overwhelming her but managed to stumble inside the doorway before the door closed and locked itself. She tensed up even more. _He didn't even say a spell_, she thought.

Well, after twelve years without a wand she figured Sirius was bound to find other ways of controlling his magic.

Hermione's mind overruled her emotions as she found herself wanting to know exactly how this wandless magic could be mastered.

There was another rumble of amusement. "I can teach you, if you want. I can teach you so many things." The man let go of her mouth to settle both hands on her hips. Hermione felt a wave of panic as an erection ground against the small of her back, right where that strong hand had rested.

"Sirius…"

"Such a clever little witch, you are. Really, the brightest of your age. More mature than you have a right to be…" A set of teeth nibbled at her ear. "That's what I love about you, Hermione; what I find absolutely fascinating. All of those hours in my library, getting lost in its books. I've watched and waited. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to just take you on the rug by the fireplace, surrounded by those very books you immerse yourself in. But they've kept a tight watch over me, such a close eye. All those years in prison have driven poor Sirius insane. Well, I am quite sane, thank you. Thoughts of Harry when I was inside, thoughts of you when you rescued me; that is what kept me from going mad.

"I've noticed you watching me as well. Peering over the pages of a book when you think I'm not looking…" A hand crept to the hem at the bottom of Hermione's nightgown and slowly hiked the fabric up a few inches.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe this was happening. If only these clothes weren't in the way. There were so many things she was curious about. She wasn't a virgin. After her sixteenth birthday she had sought out a Ravenclaw a year ahead of her to satisfy her curiosity of sex. Unfortunately it had been awkward and over much too quickly to gain much in the way of gen especially with nothing to really compare it to. All the pieces fit but the finished puzzle wasn't all that extraordinary. All of the books and internet references she had looked up had been pretty overwhelming but it seemed much more dizzying being confronted with potentially wild sexual situation herself.

"How would you like to do some research? You can do anything you want, whatever you have read in your books and were just aching to know what it feels like. File it away for some upcoming test." Sirius lightly bit the delicate curve of her neck and smiled as she gasped. "And I'll be sure to test you on everything you've learned. Maybe give a pop quiz; is that the term? An exam when you least expect it. What do you think?"

"I think you talk too much." Hermione leaned her head back so it rested on his shoulder.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and the girl hurriedly glanced at the door.

"You don't have to worry about making too much noise in here. There's a silencing charm on the room. Oh, what do you know? A bed! How convenient is that?"

Hermione turned around to face him and smacked his arm. "This is _your_ room, Sirius."

"Oh, so it is. I hadn't noticed."

Hermione searched the room, looking for something. Her brain was in overdrive, already cataloging every new sensation. There was no way she would be able to …

Sirius sighed, noticing the familiar look settling on her face. Research mode. As cute as it was her preoccupation with every detail really would hinder the whole 'loose yourself in an explosion of pleasure' idea. "Forget parchment and a quill. No need to take notes. I'm sure you'll remember everything for your…test. Though, I could let you use my pensive if you want to pick apart every little detail later. Each lick… " His tongue traced the shell of her ear. "Every touch…" A hand moved to cup a breast. Fingers brushed a hardened nipple. "Right now I want you to concentrate on us."

AN: Not quite sure where exactly this is going. I'm up for suggestions (I'm sure you guys have plenty.) It is going along the lines of Hermione having her way with Sirius, Sirius having fun, Remus interrupting, Remus having fun…you get the picture. I don't really see any other characters joining in, at least not in this particular fic. I might actually tweak it a bit and post a different version sometime later.

Oh, one more thing! I just realized that Hermione's age isn't clear in this fic. If you want this to be before Sirius fell through the veil then that is up to you. If you find that a bit squicky than…um…it is ten years after the final battle and Sirius has miraculously appeared and is still the same age as when he fell. Happy? No? What a pity.

Feel free to leave reviews. Or flames…I'm not very picky.


End file.
